High School Never Ends
by accioamber
Summary: What's High School like for the PPTH staff? Got this title from High school never ends by BFS. wuddy hameron...ch 13 up! COMPLETE
1. Chem Class 101

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or anything from House, MD. And this story comes from my own mind. Any similarities to any other stories are purely coincidental. K Thanks!

A/N: This is completely AU, and I know that everyone from House would not be in the same high school. I know their ages, so please no flames, or for that matter reviews about that. Thank you! Anyways… I hope you like it! House isn't crippled in this either, unless I decide to change it lol. The ducklings are in 9th grade, and House, Wilson and Cuddy and in 11th grade. Breaks are Househousehouse. R&R, please!

**Househousehouse**

It was a warm, stormy day in early September when James Wilson walked into Mrs. Mortin's Chemistry class. It was 5th hour on the first day of school. Mrs. Mortin was sitting at her computer and when she heard James' sneakers squeaking on the school linoleum she said, "There's a seating chart on the counter."

_This ought to be fun_, James thought, peering at the seating chart. It was going to be a small class. He was seated in the back row, 2nd seat from the right. He surveyed the room and saw a few eager looking kids in the front row.

One of them was a pretty young girl with dark brown hair. She was nervously twining a piece of hair around her fingers. She gave him a weak smile. Next to her was a boy with thick blond hair that flopped into his green eyes. He was leaning back in his chair and pretending like he didn't have a care in the world. The last one in the front row was an African American kid who was busy searching for something in his pencil case.

James looked back at the seating chart and saw that they were freshmen. Whoa, they must be smart, he thought. Freshmen in a junior chemistry class.

He noticed a girl with wavy brown hair in the row off to the right. She looked very serious, like all she cared about was getting a good grade. The seating chart confirmed her status in the 11th grade, like Wilson.

He shifted his messenger bag on his shoulder and made his way to his seat. Sitting down, he watched the few other kids in the class trickle in, and every one the teacher said, "There's a seating chart on the counter." She obviously didn't have much of a sense of humor.

The bell rang and Mrs. Mortin finally turned around and got up from her chair. "Welcome to first semester Chemistry. I am Mrs. Mortin; I trust you're in the right class." They all nodded. "Whoa, this is a small class. 14 people. We're missing one person, it seems. Gregory House." As soon as she said the name, a kid skidded into the room.

He had scruffy brown hair and was wearing jeans, a t-shirt and over it a hooded jacket. "Here." He said and slouched his way into the classroom. "Well, if it isn't Mrs. Mortin."

She sneered. "If it isn't Gregory House. Here to take this class yet again, I see. What is this, the third time?"

"Actually, yes. It is. Nice to see you again." He referenced the seating chart on the counter and said, "Never could read these things. Where's 'James Wilson'? Kind of a pansy sounding name…" he muttered under his breath. Mrs. Mortin put her hand over her eyes and said, "James, please raise your hand."

James raised his hand meekly. "Ahh, hello there, Jimmy." Greg shifted his blue backpack and made his way to the chair next to him. He sat down and stuck out a hand. James narrowed his eyes. "I'm Greg, Jimmy. Nice to meet you."

Mrs. Mortin shook her head and said, "Attendance, first."

James shook Greg's hand and said quietly, "It's James, actually. Not Jimmy. Nice to meet you." Greg nodded and said, "We're gonna have fun together, Jimmy. Lab partners, of course. Think of all the things we could blow up…" James paled a bit.

"OK. Alexander Arel." Mrs. Mortin called out.

"Here." Said a kid sitting off to the side.

"Ben Baisely." "Here."

"Allison Cameron?" said Mrs. Mortin.

"Here." Said the pretty brown haired freshman in the front row. _Allison_, James thought.

"Lisa Cuddy?" "Present." Said the serious looking girl. _Um, wow_. James thought.

"Robert Chase?" "Here." Said the blond haired boy next to Allison with a clipped British sounding accent. _No, wait_. James thought. _Perhaps it was a soft Australian accent. _

"Eric Foreman?" "Here." Said the African American boy quietly. _He sounds ok,_ thought James.

"Gregory, we've already established your presence." Said Mrs. Mortin dryly. He nodded happily.

She read off 7 more names before saying, "James Wilson? I think we know you're here, too." He nodded and politely said "I'm here." Mrs. M. beamed at James. Teachers loved him.

"Shit, it's hot in here. Why can't this damn school get some air conditioning or something?" Greg questioned loudly, much to the anger of Mrs. Mortin.

"GREGORY!" She yelled. He turned and smiled evilly at James.

_Oh, yeah_, James thought. _It's going to be quite an interesting semester with this guy next to me…_

**Househousehouse**

A/N: What do you think? R&R! This is like a typical day in my chem. class lol. Let me know what you think.


	2. Psychology?

Disclaimer: Ditto. They're still not mine. :( Too bad.

A/N: Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you all like it. Keep on R&Ring. Let me know what kind of pairings you all might like... I'm up for suggestions. I listed in the descriptions what type I might be looking at, but I'd like to know what you guys would like.

Househousehouse

The day in chemistry only got...stranger. James was a kid who liked to sit in the back and not call attention to himself. But with Greg House sitting next to him, every other minute James was being stared at.

After Greg's little swearing comment, the teacher decided to start class. "OK, we're going to get started right away with acids and bases today." Mrs. Mortin said.

"Oh, boy, I can hardly wait!" Greg sighed and rolled his eyes.

Mrs. M took a deep breath and started writing on the dry erase board up front with a purple marker. "Acids are characterized by having a hydroxide ion in the front. There are six strong acids..." James took out a pen and paper, as did the other 12 students in the class. Greg on the other hand, took out a PSP and headphones. He plugged the headphones into the game system and started to play.

James started to jot down notes, but was broken out of his almost stupor of the teachers speaking when Greg started snoring. Loudly.

"Gregory. Gregory. GREGORY!" Mrs. Mortin yelled. He jolted awake and, letting out a small yelp, fell out of his chair and hit the ground.

"Damn it..." he muttered, picking up his PSP. Mrs. Mortin was standing over him with her palm stretched out.

"Gimme." she said. He placed the PSP in her hand.

"Can't a guy catch a few Z's without everybody bothering him?" He asked the class. The freshman in the front row, Allison, giggled, and James felt a stab of jealousy. She thought Greg was funny.

Robert and Eric, on the other hand, just rolled their eyes. Eric also added, "Look, could you please just go back to sleep so we can get back to the lesson?" Robert turned the other way to avoid being associated with this situation.

"You've got a problem with me, then?" Greg asked, standing up and walking over to Eric, who was standing his ground.

"Yeah, I guess I do." Eric said forcefully, but backed down a bit when he saw the gleam in Greg's eyes. Mrs. Mortin saw it too, and recognized that Greg was ready to fight. In the three years she'd had him in class, he'd started seven-no wait- eight fights, and won six of them. He was skinny, but he could pack a punch.

She walked over and steered him away by the shoulders. "Just sit down and be quiet, Greg. Please. Just calm down." She plunked him in his seat and smiled at James. "I'm expecting you to keep a handle on this one, James." She walked back to the board.

"Yeah," Greg whispered. "Keep an eye on me, Jimmy." Greg smiled and started whistling.

The bell rang and she dismissed all of them with a wave of her hand. "I expect better behavior from you tomorrow, young man." she said to Greg. He nodded and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, whatever."

James took off out of the classroom, trying to catch up with Allison. "Allison. Hey, Allison." he called, but she was busy talking to Lisa, the perfect girl, and Eric and Robert, so she didn't hear him.

Greg came up from behind and clapped James on the shoulder. "Got the hots for her, eh, Jimmy? She's not bad, I'll give you that. She's not bad."

He didn't deny it or confirm it. Because he didn't really know, himself. "What class are you off to next, Greg?" he asked, trying to evade the question.

"Ah. Evading the question. That's a yes. I pride myself on my ability to tell who wants to get into whose pants around here. Oh, I'm on my way to some bullshit psych class. Psych One with Mr. Martane." He said.

James nodded. "Me too, actually." He was surprised to find he actually wasn't too unhappy at that prospect. This kid was weird, definitely. But, he was kind of funny too.

Househousehouse

"Oh, man. I knew my luck wouldn't hold out forever. Gregory House. I figured I'd have the pleasure of being your teacher sooner or later." Mr. Martane groaned. "I'm not surprised that you're late, but what about your friend? He actually looks like an upstanding citizen."

James groaned silently and slid into the seat Mr. Martane had pointed at. Greg had insisted that they stop at his locker, which was at the opposite end of the school. Which made them late for their last class on the first day of school, Psychology One.

"Sorry, sir." James muttered and the teacher just nodded shortly.

Greg slid into the seat next to him and elbowed him. "Check out this guy." He rolled his eyes, and James hissed under his breath to shut up.

A quick survey of the room showed Robert, Eric, Allison and Lisa sitting in a row in the back. Allison was seated to the right of Eric, in the view of James. He sighed. Greg rolled his eyes.

"Welcome to Psychology One, I am Mr. Martane, and for our first assignment, I'd like you to interview the person next to you. Hopefully it's not someone you know. Ask some standard questions, you know, 'get to know you' questions."

James turned to face Greg. What kind of secrets would he unearth from him?

Househousehouse

A/N: R&R! Thanks.


	3. Analyzing Your Classmates

Disclaimer: Nope.

A/N: So thanks to all of you for reviewing! You guys have been great. JSYK I usually respond to reviews, but email alerts were down…anyways I'll deff respond now!

**HOUSEHOUSEHOUSE**

Greg rubbed his hands together. "Oh, boy, you and me, Jimmy! Friends forever!" He laughed cynically.

Mr. Martane shuddered. "James, I'll spare you the horror of having to interview him. Since most of you are probably sitting next to someone you know, I'll mix it up!" He yelled. "I'll assign your partners."

The class groaned and Greg stiffened. He'd been all set for an hour of making fun of James.

Martane started with Greg. "Greg, you can interview…" he referenced the seating chart. "Allison Cameron, in the back. Allison, could you raise your hand?" The pretty brunette raised her hand shyly.

"How about them apples, Jimmy? I get your girl!" Greg said loudly, and the class snickered. Allison blushed and so did James. He turned around and smiled apologetically.

He elbowed Greg. "Thanks a lot, jerk!"

"What can I say. It's just who I am." Greg said in a pseudo-humble voice. Mr. Martane picked back up with the class and continued to assign partners. Eric got assigned to a girl with purple spiked hair that had her iPod plugged in her ears and a drawing pad propped up on her knees. Her name was Emilyn.

Robert was interviewing a girl with thick rimmed glasses and her nose buried in a thick paperback. Her name was Sara.

Mr. Martane then called out, "How about James Wilson and uh…Lisa Cuddy? In the back there. OK, that's your groups, go ahead." He passed out a piece of paper with questions on it. "Get started."

Greg clapped James on the back and said, before moving to the back of the room, "Life's a bitch. And then you die."

**HOUSEHOUSEHOUSE**

"Greg House!" were the first words out of Greg's mouth.

"Allison Cameron." Allison said, smiling softly. After a minute or two pause, in which Allison noticed James staring fiercely at her, she said, "Should we get started?"

Greg nodded. "First question: name. What was yours? Peter?"

She laughed, a nice sound like a bell ringing, James observed.

Well, he'd better push that thought out of his head. He turned around and said, "Hi, I'm James Wilson. You're Lisa, right?"

"Lisa Cuddy, yes." She smiled at him. He noticed how pretty the serious girl was. When she didn't have her head buried in a textbook, her eyes were a beautiful aqua color.

He stopped. For several moments there was nothing but silence, until Lisa said, "James? James. Is there something wrong, are you ok?"

He nodded. "Yes, I mean no, there's nothing wrong. I just mean…excuse me. But you're beautiful."

She blushed. "Thank you."

He cleared his throat. "Guess we better get started with this interview stuff, huh? How old are you? What grade?"

**HOUSEHOUSEHOUSE**

James exited the bus and walked the short way to his house. He bounded up the front porch and into the house, calling out, "Mom! I'm home!"

"In the kitchen, honey." She called out. His mother was in the kitchen unpacking the dishes and cups, which were, ironically, the very last thing to be unpacked since they'd moved in two weeks ago.

"Getting down to the nitty gritty when it comes to this unpacking biz, James. How was your first day, honey? Was it okay?" She asked worriedly.

"It was okay." He reached over his mothers shoulder and grabbed a mug and went over to the fridge. He filled the mug with a glass of grape juice.

"Meet any new friends? Any nice people? Any hot babes you might like to tell me about, James?" She smiled and nudged his shoulder.

He grinned and said, "Yeah, there's this one guy who's sort of my friend. I don't really know. He's…complicated, I guess, is as good a word as any to describe him. And there's this girl…her name's Lisa. She's…amazing, Mom. I really like her."

"That's good, honey." She ruffled his hair and kissed his head. "James, you do like it here, right? It's nice?"

He nodded. "It's okay, I guess. I'll get used to it. I have a feeling all I need to do is figure Greg House out and I'll be ok." He drained his juice glass, rinsed the mug and went upstairs to start his chem. Homework.

**HOUSEHOUSEHOUSE**

A/N: Sorry if it's crappy. It's getting late and I need to get some sleep. Got an interview tomorrow.Bites nails So anyways. R&R please:) Let me know if you want to know any more about Sarah and Emilyn. I like that name. I kind of just made it up just now lol.


	4. Safety In Numbers

Disclaimer: Nope. Not mine now. Not mine ever. Never in a million years.

A/N: Thanks for reviewing! Glad to see you all like it... Keep on doing it, and you'll keep me pumping out chapters ASAP. :)

**HOUSEHOUSEHOUSE**

The next morning, James walked in the front door and saw the principal of Princeton Plainsboro High School yelling at Greg. His hands were clenched into fists, and it looked like it was taking everything Greg had to not be punching Mr. Bones in the face. James guessed it wasn't an unfamiliar sight, and sighed and kept walking.

Greg nodded and said, "Look, Bones, I gotta get going. New boy, you know. Needs me to show him around. Hey, Jimmy!" Greg called, running after him.

"I told you, it's James!"

"Yeah, whatever Jimmy. Listen, thanks for getting me outta that. Bones was gonna rip my ass to shreds. Something about 'not cooperating and disrupting the whole school with my antics'. So, I let loose a squirrel and a raccoon in the science labs. And then there was that duck in the Spanish wing..." Greg shook his head. James just stared at him.

"You let loose a duck in the Spanish wing?! Are you crazy? You're lucky the principal didn't suspend you!"

"Ah, whatever. They'll get over it. You know the Espanol kids. They need a little fiesta every now and again. Ole!"

James smiled slowly and said, "You're nuts."

"Yeah. But you love me for it."

James rolled his eyes and said, "I'm on my way to Geometry. Where are you off to? Or are on your way to let a llama out in the library?"

"Don't be silly, James. I couldn't let a llama out in the library. I don't have access to one. Now a rat on the other hand..."

"Fine, whatever. Get yourself suspended. Hey, get yourself expelled. Not my problem."

"Oh, relax." Greg rolled his eyes. "I'm on my way to Geometry with...Stanton. Yeah, Stanton."

"Me too." James said. "Why weren't you there yesterday?"

Greg stiffened. He hated talking about his family, mostly his father. "My dad...is in the Marines. He was based in Australia this summer and we didn't get back until about a half hour before I got here."

James questioned him. "Why didn't your mom and dad just let you stay home until today? I mean, it was only two hours."

"My dad's really strict with that kind of stuff. 'Got to get you in school, Gregory, so we can straighten you out!'" Greg said, adopting a deeper tone of voice and placing his hands on his hips.

"You don't sound like you really get along with him." James said, treading softly on this subject.

"No. I don't. He says he wants what's 'best' for me, but really he just wants to take control of everything. He wants to control every aspect of my life. You know, he wants me to go into the Marines? Yeah right."

"What do _you_ want to do?" James asked, slinging his backpack farther up on his shoulder and walking to his math classroom. Greg followed.

"I've wanted to be a doctor for...forever." He said. You could tell by the almost...passionate look on his face that what he was saying was true.

"Me, too."

"Really? That's cool, I guess." Greg said, shaking off the personal way in which they'd been speaking.

**HOUSEHOUSEHOUSE**

"Morning, James." Mrs. Stanton said as soon as the two of them walked in the door. Mrs. Stanton already liked him. He'd helped her pick up a pile of papers that had flown to the floor after class.

However, she didn't say anything to Greg. "You know," Greg said, "I think you just may be the only teacher in this school that has NO idea who I am!"

"Oh, no. I know exactly who you are. And I know what you're capable of, I've heard many stories." She said with a smile. "I just don't like judging people even before I know them. Why don't you two take a seat so we can get class started?" She asked happily.

Greg smiled and said, "Where do I sit?"

James' mouth almost flew to the ground. Was he really going to listen to this woman?

The wonders of Greg House would never cease to amaze him. Any other teacher and he would have mocked them before, perhaps, taking a seat at the teacher's desk.

"Over there, next to James. He'll show you." She pointed across the room. "And here's a textbook." She handed him a blue book with the word "geometry" emblazoned across the front.

He nodded and followed him across the room. "I get to sit next to you again, James. Won't this be fun?" he asked evilly.

James nodded and grinned slightly. "Oh, yeah. You know it."

"Could everybody please take out wherever you're going to write your notes so we can get started learning our new material?" Mrs. Stanton asked.

James took out a sheet of paper from his binder in his backpack and took the cap off his pen when he heard a whisper.

"Hey, Jimmy. Can I borrow a piece?" Greg asked.

"JAMES!" he whisper-yelled. "And yes." He passed a piece of paper over to Greg. "Wait, you're taking notes?"

"Yeah. She said to take out paper, Jimmy. We have to do what the teacher says." He mocked.

James rolled his eyes and focused on the overhead machine.

HOUSEHOUSEHOUSE

A/N: Sorry it's been so long…my computer got fried in a power outage and my school doesn't allow fanfiction on the computers, so I had to wait till we borrowed my Grandma's to update. I've been having withdrawals lol. Anyways, hope you like…R&R. please. Next chapter…another class. With the ducklings and Cuddy. Yay! lol


	5. Math, Spanish, And Lily? Oh, My!

Disclaimer: Ditto.

A/N: Thanks for reviewing…now lets keep at it:D This chapter is officially dedicated to Bones4life for the idea of the "Stalker". Lmfao. She will understand. :)

HOUSEHOUSEHOUSE 

Near the middle of the class, James poked Greg. "Greg. Psst, Greg."

"What do you want, Jimmy? Can't you see I'm trying to learn?" he hissed under his voice in a sarcastic tone.

"Let me see your schedule." Greg passed it over discreetly under his desk.

James opened it and looked at it. Second hour he had Spanish Four. That was odd, considering he'd just let a duck loose in that wing. What was even odder was that James had it, too. Same class, same teacher. Mrs. Fisher.

Third hour was the same thing; Composition Two with Mr. Hult, just like James.

Fourth hour…Child Development, the world's biggest blow off class with Mrs. Clarke.

Fifth and Sixth hour, of course, he already knew. James printed at the bottom of the schedule in his neat handwriting, "We have every class together."

Greg read it and said, "Damn it. And here I was, afraid I'd be all by myself." He rolled his eyes and continued filling out his work sheet diligently, proving that he could work hard if he wanted to.

Mrs. Stanton came by and said, "Hey, Greg, that looks great! Good job." She moved over to James and looked over his worksheet and said, "Oh, James. That's not right at all. I'm sorry. You see, you have to divide the triangles base by two to get it correctly. You see, like this. If you have any more trouble, maybe you should ask Greg."

"Yeah, Jimmy. Why don't you just ask me for help?" He said pompously. James shot him a glare.

HOUSEHOUSHOUSE 

At the end of the hour, Mrs. Stanton said, "Since you all have been doing so well, I'll give you the last ten minutes to talk. Go ahead." Kids stood up, shuffling around desks and banging books on the floor.

"Oh, God." Greg muttered. "Here it comes."

"What are you talking about?" James asked. "What's 'it'?"

"It's name is Lily and it's the most annoying thing you'll ever encounter. She follows me around like a damn dog. I didn't know she was in this class." He rolled his eyes.

A short girl with chin length brown hair slid into the seat next to him. "HI, GREG!" She said eagerly. "How was your summer?! Who's your friend? Did you miss me??"

"Fine, Jimmy Wilson, and NO. Could you please get away from us?"

"GREG!" James scolded. "Not very nice." He hissed under his breath in Greg's direction. "I'm sorry. I apologize sincerely for his absolutely horrid manners. My name is James Wilson. I don't believe we've met. What's your name?" He asked, trying to be nice to compensate for Greg.

She smiled. "Oh, he's so silly! He's always like this. He's just kidding, we always kid around like this. Right, Greg? I'm Lily, by the way."

"I'm not kidding! Get the hell away from here!" He yelled at her. He received a disapproving glance from Mrs. Stanton, and he lowered his voice when saying, "I mean it. Leave. Now."

She laughed a very annoying laugh, snorting and practically hiccupping, which had James stifling a laugh.

"Silly, see? He's always like this. SO, GUESS WHAT!" She proceeded to tell them a very boring story of all the things she'd done at her job that summer. James could finally see what Greg was talking about.

The bell rang and Greg grabbed James by the arm and practically yanked him out of the classroom, while Lily yelled, "Bye, Greg! Bye James! I'll see you soon!"

"I sincerely thank the person who invented bells." Greg said. "She's the most annoying person ever. Seriously, she'll talk your effin' ear off if you give her the chance. And she ALWAYS thinks I'm kidding. And she always smiles. And she always laughs that annoying ass laugh. Sometimes I think if I threw her off a bridge she'd just laugh."

James laughed and said, "Come on, Spanish is this way."

HOUSEHOUSEHOUSE 

They walked in the classroom, and the first thing James noticed was that there were four (finally) familiar faces in the classroom. Allison, Robert and Eric were seated across the room, and Lisa, _his_ Lisa, was sitting in the seat immediately to his right. He had been a bit preoccupied yesterday, what with starting a new school, to notice who else had been in all of his classes.

Well, that wasn't true. That was the second thing he noticed. The first thing he noticed was the dirty look Mrs. Fisher gave Greg when he walked in as she pulled duck feathers off a stack of textbooks. He shrugged slightly and plopped himself in the seat to James' left.

James smiled at Lisa and said, "Hey. How are you."

She blushed and said, "I'm fine, how are you?"

"Oh, I'm good. So what are you doing tonight?"

Greg rolled his eyes, but then he noticed Allison. He smiled at her, and waved slightly. She grinned and waved back.

They were all interrupted in their flirt fest when Mrs. Fisher said, "Hola, y bienvenidos a la Segundo dia del la clase de espanol. Ahora, nosotros…"

Greg sighed loudly and yelled, "You think any of us have any idea what the hell that means?"

James thought he'd never seen a teacher's face get quite that red… Oh, no wait. Mrs. Martane's had turned about the same color.

HOUSEHOUSEHOUSE 

A/N: What do ya think? R&R:D


	6. Spicy Spanish

Disclaimer: Ditto.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, keep 'em coming!

**HOUSEHOUSEHOUSE**

"GREGORY HOUSE!" Mrs. Fisher yelled. She screamed, actually. James winced at the loudness and felt like covering his ears. He looked over at Greg and noticed the calm smile on his face.

"Yes?" he asked politely.

"Don't you think I've had enough to deal with today without your antics?! Don't you? What with the duck we found running around here earlier, I've been VERY busy, and I don't need you making it worse in my class! If you don't think you can control yourself, then maybe you should just leave!"

Greg's face turned an angry red color and said, "Fine. Then I'll leave. Since I'm such a burden to you." He grabbed his books, slung his backpack over his shoulder, and stood up to leave. On his way out the door, Mrs. Fisher handed him a yellow pass.

"To the office, Gregory. The OFFICE."

He nodded, and everyone watched as he walked out the door, he crumpled the yellow pass up into a ball. Mrs. Fisher sighed and decided not to fight it. He knew Greg House wouldn't get out the doors of the school; the school secretaries were hard wired to watch out for him. The most he'd do was hunker down in the library behind a textbook and sleep.

Greg paused at the door, looked at James and nodded. Then he looked at Allison. Her eyes met his, and they both paused for a moment.

They were, again, interrupted by Mrs. Fisher saying, "OUT, Gregory!"

He left.

HOUSEHOUSEHOUSE 

Five minutes later, Allison raised her hand and asked if she could go to the bathroom. Luckily, Mrs. Fisher wasn't the smartest teacher in the world, so she hadn't yet figured out the fact that both Greg and Allison's hormones were raging.

Allison grabbed the pass and slipped out the door, shutting it quietly behind her. She turned the corner and ran smack into Greg.

"I was wondering when you'd get out here. Took you long enough. I've been waiting for ten minutes." She smiled, and laughed a little.

"Well, I had to wait so that it wouldn't be too conspicuous." She said, grinning. "So, can you tell me why you're taking Spanish if you don't understand a word of it?"

"Oh, I understand it perfectly. I just don't want to take the time to do the work." He smiled slyly.

He took a step closer to Allison. She took a step backward. He took a step forward. She took another step backward.

"You know, I can't get any closer to you if you keep going back like this. We're not dancing. I'm trying to…"

"I know what you're trying to do. Shouldn't we…" she stammered.

Greg reached forward and ran a hand through Allison's hair. She stopped talking, and didn't make a noise. He touched her skin softly and ran a finger down her cheek. She took a step forward and met him face to face.

"There. Now we're getting somewhere." He kissed her lips softly. Then he kissed her cheek, and moved down to her neck. She sighed quietly and held her hands up and pushed his chest.

"My turn." She kissed him full on the lips and then they were both caught up in it.

They made out in the hallway for a few minutes, all the time thanking their lucky stars that no administrators came by. Only a few students who whistled, and one said, "Ah, getting some, Greg?"

When Allison heard that, she pressed her lips harder to Greg's.

HOUSEHOUSEHOUSE 

A/N: R&R!


	7. Pretty Please?

Disclaimer: I was _this close_ to buying House, M.D. And all the characters, but then some jerk called David Shore happened to put in a lower bid. Damn it. :) no, I don't own them. :)

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! UD'S might be a bit slower, not likely but maybe, because I got a job:)woot. Anyways, R&R!

**HOUSEHOUSEHOUSE**

Allison finally broke her lips away from Greg's. He smiled and said, "Ready to take a break?"

She smiled and laughed a little. "Greg...this has been..." she giggled here, "Amazing. But I'm making out with you in the hallway of school," she whispered the last part, "and I don't even know you."

"So?" he asked innocently.

"You mean to tell me you don't find it awkward or weird, or, anything, that we've only talked once for an assignment and now we're making out?"

"Nope. Oh, come on, Allison, we can get to know each other later. For right now, we can let our bodies, and, 'passion' do the talking." he grinned and moved in for another kiss.

She, on the other hand, pushed him away gently. "Not right now. Not like this, and not right now. I don't know what I was thinking... I should get back to class, Mrs. Fisher is gonna be mad." she started back to the classroom.

"Fine, if not now, how about this Friday? You and me can go to the movies. We'll...double. You and me, Jimmy and Lisa." he raised his eyebrows. "What do you say?"

"Well, I guess. But, do James and Lisa really even like each other?"

"They do. Trust me, I'll take care of it." Greg said, smiling and thinking about how he'd get James to agree to it.

HOUSEHOUSEHOUSE 

It turned out to be surprisingly easy. He showed up at his composition class the next hour and plopped into the seat next to James.

"You have a smug look on your face. What happened?" James asked suspiciously.

Mr. Hult walked into the classroom and smiled at all the students. "Morning, guys. Welcome back. Gregory." He nodded at Greg.

"Hey, Mr. Hult." Greg and Mr. Hult were on good speaking terms. Everybody was really mean to Hult, except Greg. Greg always treated him respectfully because, personally, he'd never done anything to him. He couldn't see the point in treating the poor guy with any less respect than he deserved, if he was dishing it out.

James joined in with the class who was ignoring Mr. Hult and said, "What did you do? What's going on? And why was Allison gone from class for about twenty minutes?" he asked suspiciously.

"OK, you wanna know the truth?" Greg asked.

"Yes." James said, expecting anything but the truth.

"Me and Allison made out in the hallway for like fifteen minutes before she went back to class, and then I asked her out to the movies, 'cause she won't make out with me again till we go out, and I told her I would get you and Lisa to come with. So you have three days to ask Lisa out, 'cause we go on Friday."

James' jaw dropped. "WHAT?! You signed me up to ask Lisa Cuddy out?!"

"You already like her. I figured it wouldn't matter."

"Did you actually do any figuring AT ALL?"

"Actually, now that you put it that way, no. I did not. Look, Jimmy, I don't care how you do it, just do it! I need to go out with her." Greg sighed, putting his puppy dog face on. "Pleeeeeease."

"I'm not going to humiliate myself in front of the girl I like…"

"Who likes you…"

"Just so you can 'get some!' Wait, what? You think she likes me?" He asked, completely forgetting everything else.

"Yeah, duh!" Greg said, adopting a valley girl accent. "Of course, she totally digs you!"

"Oh. OK. I guess I could, then. But in the future, please don't volunteer me for anything!"

"Whatever." Greg said, laying his head down on his arms and drifting off into sleep as Mr. Hult started talking about verbs.

HOUSEHOUSEHOUSE 

Next hour was Child Development, which was another class that all six of them were in together. James looked at Greg, who did an exaggerated wink. "Go get him, tiger!" he said loudly.

"SHUT UP!" James hissed. "Hey, Lisa." He said quietly.

She smiled at him. "Hey, James. How are you? Did you do the Chem homework?"

He nodded. "Yeah, but it was hard. Did you get number four or five?"

"No, those ones were basically impossible!" She smiled and tossed her hair behind her shoulders.

"COUGH! Get on with it!" Greg coughed into his arm. James turned around and glared at Greg, who instantly folded his palms and smiled at the ceiling.

"Hey, Lisa, I was wondering if you, uh, wanttogotothemovieswithme." He rushed it out.

She got a puzzled look on her face and then smiled. "Sorry?" she giggled.

"Would you, uh, like to go to the movies with me this Friday? I mean, I think Greg and that girl Allison Cameron, you know, will be going to." He rushed it out again, but at least it was audible.

She smiled again, and again James was hit in the heart. "Of course I'd like to, James. Thanks for asking me!"

James smiled and turned around to look at Greg, who grinned and made a thumb's up sign. "Score!" he called out loudly.

HOUSEHOUSEHOUSE 

A/N: Sorry it's kinda short. I got a million other stories to UD. : R&R!


	8. Sir, Yes Sir!

Disclaimer: Same.

A/N:) Review, review, and review some more!

HOUSEHOUSEHOUSE 

The week seemed to crawl by even slower than it usually did for Greg and James. Greg would sidle up to Allison in the hallway, and she would always smile, blush, and when he tried to hold her hand, whisper, "Two more days, Greg. You should be able to wait until then."

"But, I can't!" he would whine. So she'd smile slyly and walk away.

Wednesday, he followed her down the hallway even as the late bell rang. "Just talk to me, Allison! Please, just talk to me. That wasn't part of the deal. We said no making out. We didn't say no talking."

Several heads turned, but kept walking. She blushed and grabbed him angrily and dragged him into the preschool hallway. "You want to talk? Well, guess what. I DON'T. I'm tired of talking. All my other relationships have been about talking. I want…both. But I don't want to ruin what a good relationship we could have my starting something way too soon."

"So, the movies Friday isn't too soon?"

She smiled. "No. It's not. Friday at the movies is a perfect time for our relationship to start. This'll have to tide you over until then." She placed her lips softly on his and watched as he slowly closed his eyes. She broke off the kiss too soon for both of them and left him standing in the preschool hallway.

HOUSEHOUSEHOUSE 

James, on the other hand, wasn't talking to Lisa. He wasn't following her around. He wasn't doing anything. Lisa kept trying to talk to him, but he would just smile and politely excuse himself. Greg was furious at him for it.

"You've got some girl who WANTS you and you're saying no?!" Greg yelled at him Thursday at lunch.

"She doesn't want me like that, she just wants to talk to me. And it's complicated." He bit into his tuna.

"How's it complicated? Allison doesn't even wanna talk to me."

"Look…if I tell you why I'm being a bit distant with Lisa right now, do you promise not to make fun of me?"

"Duh, Jimmy! Best friends wouldn't do that to each other!" he said mockingly.

"I'm serious, Greg…" James said, setting down his sandwich.

Greg adopted his serious face and said, "OK. I'm ready. I'll be good." He even folded his hands.

"I've never…had a girlfriend before. So I don't really know what to do…" he muttered. "And I don't want to make a complete ass of myself."

He regarded Greg for a few minutes. "Well?"

Greg burst out laughing. "Are you kidding me? You've never had a date? That means you're still a…virgin, then?" He said too loudly.

James' face colored and he hissed under his breath. "You are an asshole!"

"Aw. Yeah, I know. I know. Seriously? _You've never had a girlfriend?_?"

HOUSEHOUSEHOUSE 

Luckily, Friday came the next day and both Greg and James looked forward to the night. After sixth hour, (and another day of trolling) Greg said to James, "Come to my house at about seven. We'll meet them at 7:30. Movie's at eight. Tell Lisa to meet us at Princeton Cineplex." He handed James a piece of paper. "My address. Seven o'clock."

Greg then went over to Allison, while James went over to Lisa.

"Um, hey Lisa." James muttered softly.

"Hey, James." She said quietly with a semi-frown.

"Um, will you meet me, Greg, and Allison at the Cineplex at about 7:30?"

"Sure!" she said happily. "You know, after the way we've been talking to each other, or well the lack of talking to each other, I was worried you might not want to go out with me." She looked down.

"No! Trust me, it's not you. It's all me! You're…amazing, Lisa, and I'm surprised you haven't broken our…date." He grinned at her.

"James, I like you. And I'm going to give you a chance."

He smiled a big smile. "Good! I'll see you at 7:30 then." He smiled once more, and turned and left the room to catch his bus.

Greg, meanwhile, was standing close to Allison. He said, "Meet me and James and Lisa at the Cineplex at 7:30." Then he leaned closer and whispered, "Don't be late."

"Trust me." She leaned closer to him and said, "I will not be late."

HOUSEHOUSEHOUSE 

At exactly seven o'clock, James knocked on Greg's front door. He answered shirtless and with wet, rumpled hair that was sticking up in 40 different directions.

"Hey. I'm not ready yet. Wanna come in for a few minutes while I get ready." He held open the front door.

James stepped in and said, "Sure, no problem."

He saw a man with black hair sitting on the couch in the living room, wearing reading glasses and reading the paper. He saw a woman sitting in the chair in the corner reading a novel.

When she saw James standing there in his dark blue jeans and navy blue sweater, she put down the novel and said, "Oh! Hello, there. You must be James." She stood up and went over to him and shook his hand. "Greg told us you were coming over. My name is Blythe House. This—" she led him over to the man on the couch, "Is my husband, John House. John, this is Greg's friend James."

"Don't you think I could gather that from your speech, Blythe? John House." He removed his glasses and held out his hand.

Timidly, James went over and shook it. He had a feeling based on the last three and a half seconds of conversation, (and Greg's prior statements) that this man was not a force to be reckoned with. "Nice to meet you, sir." He said quietly.

"So, where are you and my son off to tonight?" Mr. House asked.

James stood up straight and said, "Oh, we're just going to the movies." He almost felt like a boyfriend getting grilled by his girlfriend's father. He was obviously protective of Greg.

"That's fine. Just fine."

James looked at the ceiling and mentally wished for Greg to get down here so they could get going.

Five minutes of awkward conversation later, in which Mr. House grilled James about his career plans in the future, family life, and classes, Greg came downstairs, a rock and roll t-shirt covering his long slim frame.

"Hey, James, are you ready to go?" he asked innocently.

James was a bit shocked. Could this be…polite Greg?

He walked over to his dad and stood there for a few seconds, waiting for him patiently to finish the article he was reading.

"Yes, Gregory?" he asked, setting the paper down next to him. "And stand up straight."

Greg straightened up and said, "Permission to use the car tonight, sir?"

His father said, "Where are you going, when will you be home?"

"James and I will be going to the movies. Then I will be dropping him off at his house. Back at home at 11:30." He said solemnly.

"I suppose that's fine, Gregory. It isn't a school night. But be home exactly at 11:30. You're even two minutes late, and you're grounded for two months. Got it?"

"Yes, sir." He nodded and said goodbye.

HOUSEHOUSEHOUSE 

Greg stuck his keys in the engine and looked at James, whose mouth was gaping open.

"What?!" he yelled.

"What was that?!" James yelled back.

"Trust me, you speak to my dad any other way…let's just say you don't speak disrespectfully to John House." He sneered angrily.

He looked at the shocked look on James' face.

"Just drop it." He growled. "We're almost there, anyways."

HOUSEHOUSEHOUSE

A/N: R&R! Next chapter, the movies… :)


	9. An Interesting Movie

Disclaimer: Nope...

A/N: Thanks for reviewing, I got some of these ideas from the wonderful Bones4life! She's pretty much amazing, and you should check out some of her stories too. K, Keep on R&R!

HOUSEHOUSEHOUSE 

Greg pulled his father's car smoothly into a spot near the front entrance to the movie theater. He took the keys out of the engine and turned to James. "Well, come on. The movie theater's not coming to us. We actually have to go to it."

James bit his lip. "I'm really nervous."

"Oh, come on. James, I'm not good with the whole worried friend thing. I don't do that kind of stuff well, so can you just get over it so that we can go and I can make out?"

James' face turned angry and he said, "Fine. No problem. We can ignore me and focus on you, like we always do. And just like I suspect we always will." he got out of the car and slammed the door shut.

They walked into the movie theater, and James instantly saw her, and all of his fears went away. She was standing there in her dark blue jeans and a sky blue sweater, her dark hair in wavy curls that framed her beautiful face. His heart thudded and he smiled. Allison was standing next to her, chatting amiably to the petrified looking Lisa.

They walked over to them, and Greg immediately pulled Allison into a soft kiss. After a few minutes of the other two gaping at them, Greg pulled away. She sighed. "I waited almost a week for that."

She nodded.

"And, I must say, it was worth the wait." He wiggled his eyebrows and brought his lips to her a bit harder.

James and Lisa finally turned away and looked at each other. "Hi." He murmured, and she said, "Hey, James."

"We should probably…go get the tickets, right?" he asked her quietly, wishing like hell that he could sweep her off her feet the way Greg had with Allison. He started to walk towards the ticket counter, and was glad when she followed him. They left Greg and Allison to themselves, playing tonsil hockey in the corner.

As they walked, Wilson's hand voluntarily brushed up against Lisa's. He stared straight ahead and started to play with her index finger. She did nothing.

He was starting to take his hand away, and his face had turned a pale pink color, when Lisa reached up and grabbed his hand. She squeezed it tight.

And, as he bought four tickets for the 8:30 show, and as Greg and Allison walked up breathlessly, he squeezed back, equally as tight.

HOUSEHOUSEHOUSE 

Greg and Allison resumed making out as soon as they sat down in their theater seats. Several parents and older people gave them dirty looks as they sat down with their popcorn and slushies.

Lisa and James, on the other hand, sat there in total silence until the lights went out in the theater. As the previews played, James turned his head ever so slowly until he was looking right at her, and discovered she'd been looking at him, too.

He reached over the armrest and kissed her, ever so lightly. She kissed back, and pretty soon they were making out just as much as the other two were.

HOUSEHOUSEHOUSE 

The movie was an hour and 22 minutes, and believe it or not, the four of them managed to make out for the entire time. The lights came on and people shuffled around them. Lisa was the first to break it off.

"Well, James, I'd say that was a very productive first date, don't you?" she giggled, and he nodded.

"It sure was." Then he eyed the other two. "Think we should nudge them, or something?" he asked.

"I guess." She leaned over and tapped Allison on the shoulder, who let out a soft squeak.

She broke her lips off of Greg's and said, "The movie's over already?"

Greg groaned softly and said, "Why???" he whined like a four year old. "Hey, I have an idea. Wanna go have sex in my car?"

"GREG!" James yelled at him, and blushed. Lisa looked taken aback, too, and they both eyed Allison.

Who promptly replied with, "Ok."

HOUSEHOUSEHOUSE 

While James and Lisa waited in the lobby of the movie theater, Greg lead Allison to the car. "Are you sure you're ready?" he asked her softly, kissing the back of her neck.

"Yeah. I am." She opened the door and climbed in. Greg climbed in after her.

And things just kind of spiraled from there…

HOUSEHOUSEHOUSE 

A/N: R&R


	10. A Wooded Surprise

A/N: Sorry it's been so long…Thanks for all the reviews. UD's may be a bit faster, no more school!! Possibly the last chapter…let me know what you think.

HOUSEHOUSEHOUSE 

A month passed after the movie incident. James and Lisa, and Greg and Allison, were now going out. James and Lisa, however, were content to sit and hold hands, or look into each other's eyes, or just kiss, while Greg and Allison were on each other like a couple of sex kittens.

It seemed like all they did, all the time, was have…sex. In his car, in her basement, under a tree in the park at night once. They did it all the time.

James questioned him about it occasionally. "Are you guys safe?"

"Yeah." But that was basically as far as they went. He didn't delve into the situation. James felt that he should keep his nose out of it. It wasn't really any of his business, anyways. The only thing that was his business was his relationship with Lisa, which in his opinion, was going great.

The farthest they ever went was making out on his couch in the living room. She'd stopped him before it went too far, which was fine by him. He didn't feel they were ready either.

He had told her he loved her, though. It just popped out when they were sitting in a park, eating ice cream cones. He'd gotten some on his cheek, and she leaned over and kissed it off of him, as clichéd as a movie. He was laughing, and before he knew it, he'd turned to her and said, "Lisa, I love you."

She'd stopped laughing, and just looked at him. "Huh?"

"I…I'm sorry."

"No, don't be. Did you say you loved me?"

He'd blushed. "Yeah, I guess I did."

"I love you, too." She'd whispered, and kissed him.

HOUSEHOUSEHOUSE 

James had a feeling it would happen eventually. Two teenagers, two _people_, couldn't have sex as often as Greg and Allison were without _something_ happening.

She told Greg when they were walking in the woods on the way home from school one day. It was a spot they frequently went, because it was quiet, out of the way, and somewhere no one else ever went.

He'd pushed her up against a tree, their tree, and was kissing her neck when she put her hands on his chest and pushed him off gently. "Don't." she said quietly. "Stop. Stop it."

"Allison. You know as well as I do that two words guys hate are don't. And stop. Unless they're put together." He continued nibbling her neck.

"I SAID STOP!" She shoved him as hard as possible, which sent him sprawling to the ground. He stared up at her incredulously.

"What the hell?" he asked simply. He wasn't angry. He just stated the question.

"This is how it happened, Greg! We didn't know when to stop!" she screamed angrily, tears streaming down her face.

He froze. "How what happened?"

She flopped on the earthy ground and looked at him. "I'm pregnant."

HOUSEHOUSEHOUSE 

Greg showed up at James' door not long after that. Mrs. Wilson answered the door. "Hi?" she asked.

"I need to talk to Jimmy. NOW."

She was taken aback by his abruptness. "James is…in his room. You must be Greg. I've heard a lot about you."

He nodded and shoved past her, running upstairs to his room. James was studying and listening to music.

"Hey, what's up?" he asked, seeing the wild look in Greg's eyes.

"Allison's pregnant." He blurted out quietly.

"WHAT?!" James yelled.

"Yup. She's pregnant. And she wants to keep it. And so does her family. Which I guess means, I'm gonna be a daddy…"

HOUSEHOUSEHOUSE 

A/N: What do you think?? R&R! Let me know.


	11. Telling the 'Rents

A/N: Sorry about the long wait…been busy and distracted…I think this'll be one of the last chapters…getting bored with it. Sorry. I will prolly do a sequel though.

HOUSEHOUSEHOUSE 

James stared at him. Then he finally spoke. "I knew it. Damn it, I knew it. I knew that something like this was gonna happen. You should've laid off of it!" James glared at him.

"What the hell do _you_ have to be pissed about? I'm the one who should be pissed!"

"At Allison."

"Yeah."

"Greg, this wouldn't have happened if it hadn't been for you, too. You both should've been more careful." James sighed and crossed his arms.

"Whatever. This is the last thing I need right now, you lecturing me." He stood up and walked out of the room. Then at the doorway, he stopped and placed his hand on the door jamb.

And then he said, "I need to know you're with me on this. I know it's my fault. It's probably _all_ my fault. The times she didn't want to…I did. I didn't make her, but I made her feel guilty. And she would give in. But…there's no way in hell I can deal with this if I don't have someone to help me. My mom and dad…especially my dad…are not who I want to help get me through this. I need my best friend."

James thought, this is the first time I've ever seen him vulnerable. And who was he to deny him that. He walked over to him and stood there. "Yeah. Yeah, I'll be here." Then he gave him possibly the awkwardest hug in history.

Greg was the one to pull away and he muttered a "Thanks. Call you later." And walked out of the house.

HOUSEHOUSEHOUSE 

Greg went from James' house to Allison's and sat in the driveway for a few minutes until he saw her pretty face peek out the window then vanish from the draperies. A few minutes later, she tapped her knuckles on the window. He rolled it down and put on a fake smile for her benefit.

"Hey. Mind if I get in?" she asked quietly. He nodded.

She got in and closed the door softly. She then turned her beautiful eyes onto his. "After the way you left the park, I wasn't sure you'd ever come see me or talk to me again."

"I know. I'm sorry about that." He reached for her hand and held it. "So…your folks know about it. Are they pissed?"

She looked out the window then back at him. "Not pissed so much as…worried. And disappointed. I was the one that wasn't supposed to screw up." She laughed bitterly. "Not like my brother. Andy's such a disappointment to them, I vowed when I was 8 and he ran away that I'd never put that disappointment back in their eyes. But, I did." She sighed.

"Oh." That was all he could think of to say. He wasn't one to share anything.

"What are your parents gonna do?" she asked quietly.

"My parents? Ahhh." He scratched his head and sighed. "My mother might be a tad on the horrified side. But my dad…at first he'll be all 'Greg, I'm so disappointed in you,' like I give, and then he'll just accept that I was gonna turn out a disappointment anyways." He shrugged.

"Greg, this doesn't make you a disappointment."

"It does. It does." He sighed. "I don't care, though. We can just write this one off."

"I'm keeping it, Greg." She whispered quietly. "I do want it. I'm not giving it up for adoption. And I'm definitely not having an abortion." She started to cry.

"Hey, hey." He went for soft, sensitive boyfriend. He chucked her under the chin and smiled. "I meant tax-wise."

She laughed and wiped away a tear. He wiped away the other ones, and slid his arms around her, settling one hand on her stomach.

HOUSEHOUSEHOUSE 

That night, he came home late. Later than he was supposed to. He banged in the front door at 11:30 and his mom was on him in a second. His dad leered at him from the corner.

"Where have you been? You were supposed to be home an hour ago! You told us you'd be home an hour ago!" Blythe yelled.

John said quietly, "Sit down, Gregory."

Greg came into the room and sat down across from his father.

"You do not—_do not_, come home an hour late. Your curfew was discussed before you left the house, and you know never to break it. Now is the time you're supposed to feed me some half-assed excuse as to why you're late." He crossed his legs and waited for his son to speak.

Suddenly, none of it mattered to him anymore. What his Dad thought was no longer a priority.

"I'm not going to feed you some half-assed excuse. I'm gonna tell you the truth." He said boldly.

"You do not swear!" John said.

"I said, I'm not going to feed you some half-assed excuse, I'm gonna tell you the truth. I've spent the last five hours at Allison's, discussing what should be done, with her parents."

"Oh? And what should be done about _what_?" John asked incredulously.

Blythe was sitting in the corner, watching it all.

"What should be done about Allison's baby, Dad. _Me and Allison's baby!"_ he yelled, turning and running from the door, the sound of his sneakers slapping the hard wood resonating in his ears, until he dived on his bed and slammed the pillow over his head, feeling like a five year old.

HOUSEHOUSEHOUSE 

His mother ended up coming in his room, bursting into tears and hugging him for ten minutes. "Greg!" she just kept saying.

His dad came in afterwards and said, "Son…" he saw the look in Greg's eyes. "This is…the worst thing you could've ever done."

Then he turned and walked out. None of them ever talked about it directly again. Not until Allison went into labor.

HOUSEHOUSEHOUSE 

A/N: I'm gonna put up the next chapter now, I think…or try…


	12. A Punch And Moving Out

A/N: I've added some harsher language in this chappy.

HOUSEHOUSEHOUSE 

"I love you." Greg whispered to Allison. They were laying in the grass at the park, her stomach sticking out. She was six months pregnant. He had his arms around her and was whispering in her ear, "I love you."

He'd done a complete 180, everybody said so. James saw him catering to Allison's every move, walking her to classes, taking her books, kissing her, doing sweet things. Him and Lisa were still going strong, but he sometimes wondered if she saw Greg and wanted him to do some of that stuff more than he did now.

Suddenly, Greg sat up and said to Allison, "Sit up." She struggled to a sitting position.

He held her hand and said, "Allison…I turn 18 in a week."

She smiled and look confused. "Happy…Birthday?" she laughed. "I already know that, silly."

He smiled. "I know you do. But what I meant is…" he pulled out a box from his pocket. "I can legally get married without my parents saying a single thing." He stood up and then got to his knee.

"Allison Cameron, will you marry me?" he opened the box, revealing a diamond ring.

He heard a sharp intake of breath and looked at him. "Greg, I—"

"I've already talked to your parents. They said yes. They love me." He grinned. "Who doesn't?"

She smiled, tears brimming and nodded. "Of course I will marry you."

He took her in his arms and kissed her, deeply.

HOUSEHOUSEHOUSE 

They decided they couldn't wait. A month later, Allison walked down the aisle. She looked beautiful. Her parents smiled with a mixture of sadness and happiness. They _did_ like Greg, for some reason. There was just something about him. Some kind of charm.

Greg's parents weren't there. His mother had just sighed sadly and his father had given him a look of contempt and told him to get the hell out.

"Get the hell out of my house. You wanna throw your life away on some…some…teenage whore, you can go ahead and do that, but I won't be a part of it, and neither will your mother."

Greg walked up, and with every ounce of contempt he had in him, he threw back his fist and punched his dad in the face. "Don't you ever call her a whore! EVER!" Blood spurted from John's nose, but he just smiled.

Greg spun on his heel and left. He came back and collected everything he owned the next day when both his parents were at work. By something miraculous, they hadn't changed the locks yet.

A week later, they had.

**HOUSEHOUSEHOUSE**

He moved into Allison's. Her folks' only stipulation was that he live in the spare room.

"No more sex." Her dad had said, winking. Mr. Cameron was a good-natured guy, and both of her parents were actually excited about the birth of the baby. They didn't know if it was a girl or a boy, yet. But they were excited, none the less.

Greg worked three days a week after school to earn some money for the baby and for the Camerons. Even though they said it was no problem putting him up, he still felt at least a little bad. As bad as Gregory House could.

One night about three weeks after he'd moved out, they were all sitting around the fire in the living room, Greg's arms around Allison and they began talking.

Mrs. Cameron put down something she was reading and said, "So, Greg, have you talked to your parents?" She took a drink of water and looked at him expectantly. Mr. Cameron looped his fingers through Mrs. Cameron's.

"No. And I don't plan on it." He said quietly. "They…you don't know what has been said or what has happened."

"It couldn't have been bad enough to wall yourself off from them forever." Mrs. Cameron said.

"It was, Mrs. Cameron. You just don't know."

"What about when the baby comes? You gonna contact them then?" Mr. Cameron asked.

"I don't know. I guess so…" he said quietly. "I don't wanna talk about it anymore."

So they didn't.

**HOUSEHOUSEHOUSE**

A/N: Boy or girl baby? You guys decide. And names please! Next chapter will be the baby…but I need your input before it gets written!


	13. The Christmas Baby

A/N: Whoa! Tons of reviews for the last chappy…and 5 people voted for a girl and 4 people voted for a boy…read to see what I chose :D Thanks for your suggestions, they definitely helped!

HOUSEHOUSEHOUSE 

Allison went into labor on Christmas Eve. The snow was falling lightly on the ground outside, and the Cameron's, including Allison and her older brother Andy, and Greg were sitting on couch's, talking and drinking cocoa.

Suddenly, Allison dropped her cocoa and it sprayed across the living room floor. She clutched her stomach worriedly.

"Oh, Allison, really!" her mother said, walking into the kitchen angrily to get a towel to wipe it up.

Andy, who, after all his adolescent troubles, had grown up to be a doctor, said quietly, "You ok, Al?"

"Yeah, my stomach's killing me, though." She muttered. Andy and Greg both dropped next to her.

"Al, you gotta tell me what you feel." Andy said quickly.

Greg said, "Allison, is the baby coming?"

She was due a week from then, but a week wasn't too long…

"I don't know. Greg, I'm scared. Oh, ow, ow, ow, it hurts, Andy!" she yelled, and Mr. Cameron suddenly jumped up.

"I'm going to get your mother!" He looked down, and Allison did too. She started wailing piteously.

"It's ok, that just means the baby's ready to come. Your water broke. You're excited, aren't you?" Andy asked, trying to calm her down. "I'm gonna go upstairs and get your suitcase and then we'll get going to the hospital, ok?" Andy raced upstairs and then Allison turned to Greg.

"Greg, I'm so scared. Greg, please…" she started to cry and he held her.

"I know…but it's gonna be ok. We're prepared for this, remember? And we've got your mom and dad, and Andy…"

Her breathing started to quicken and she moaned in pain. "Will you call James and Lisa? I want them there…" Suddenly another contraction hurt and she screamed again.

"Course I will. I want them there, too." He squeezed her hand and then moaned in pain when she squeezed back as tight as possible.

They got in the car and drove to the hospital, Greg and Allison in the backseat of Andy's car. The Cameron's drove separately.

Greg pulled out his cell phone and dialed James' phone number. He was in his basement, making out with Lisa. He picked it up and looked at the caller ID.

"It's Greg." He whispered.

"Ignore it," she said between kisses and he moaned.

"I can't ignore it…what if something's wrong?"

"Ugh…! Fine!" she pulled off of him and sat down in the chair next to him. James gave her an apologetic look and clicked Talk.

"This had better be important."

"ALLISON'SHAVINGTHEBABYANDYOUNEEDTOGETDOWNTOTHEHOSPITALRIGHTAWAYLIKENOWRIGHTNOW!"

"What? Greg, slow down…What's going on?" he asked.

"Oh my god, you're so stupid…Allison's having the baby and you need to come to the hospital!"

"OK, where are you?" he asked.

"We just pulled into the ER at Princeton General." Greg said.

"OK, me and Lisa'll be there soon." He shut the phone off and said, "Allison's having the baby, we need to go."

Lisa jumped up and grabbed both of their coats, and slipped on her shoes. They were out the door within moments.

HOUSEHOUSEHOUSE 

Lisa and James skidded into the already filled room just as Allison was starting to push. James came up to Greg and laid a hand on his shoulder. He was looking extremely pale.

"You ok, bud?"

He gulped and nodded before whispering to him, "Dude, this is all happening really fast…really, really fast…"

"I know, but you've got it under control." He told Greg with a confident smile.

"Thanks…" he turned back to Allison. "You're doing great, hon!" he smiled the same smile that James had just given him.

Suddenly a nurse came along and said, "Anyone who's not immediate family, get out!"

James, Lisa, and even Andy were ushered out.

HOUSEHOUSEHOUSE 

"Here you go, Allison and Greg. Your beautiful baby boy." The doctor handed the bundle of blankets to Allison. Greg was perched on the bed next to her, absolutely beaming and smoothing back her mess of hair. "Born at 12:01 Christmas morning."

"Our little Christmas baby. Oh, he's beautiful." Breathed Ally, taking the baby and smiling at Greg. "Isn't he gorgeous?"

"Yep. Looks just like me." She laughed and swatted him gently, then kissed the baby's forehead ever so gently. Then she kissed Greg. "I _am_ happy we're keeping him, Greg. I love you, and he's gonna have everything he ever needs."

"You bet he will." He kissed her on her temples sweetly and looked at the baby, who was softly sleeping in Cameron's arms. "So what are we gonna name this little goober?"

"I don't know…I can't believe we never talked about it…"

He tapped his chin. "Sawyer."

"What?" she asked incredulously. "Where'd you get that from?"

"I don't know. But I'm serious. Sawyer House."

"I like it. Has a ring to it." Allison smiled. "And…Andrew, for the middle name."

Greg smiled. "I like it. Has a ring to it." He kissed her and then they both looked at the sleeping baby.

HOUSEHOUSEHOUSE 

"Gregory House." Greg walked across the stage and took the diploma from the principal, shaking his hand fiercely. "Glad to know you're _leaving_, Gregory. Didn't think you'd make it." He whispered to the person who had made him miserable the past four years.

"Yeah. A lot of people thought that." He took a look into the audience, where his parents were sitting next to Allison and the Cameron's and Lisa, who was there for James as well as Greg. His mother was holding Sawyer for the first time, and his father was staring stonily at the six-month old. From the looks of it, the old man had just noticed that Sawyer had his chin and nose, if the new softness in his eyes was any indication.

"I'm gonna make it." He said coldly to the principal. "I'm gonna make something of myself. You'll eat the words you've been saying all these years. How I'm a loser who'll never amount to anything? You're already wrong."

"Get outta here. I never want to hear from you again." The principal said, and with that, Greg sauntered off the stage happily and sat back in his seat.

An hour later, there were hats flying up in the air. Greg smiled and turned around to look at his family. It was a weird family. By the looks of it, he was gonna try to mend his relationship with his parents. The Cameron's, though, were more his parents than his Mom and Dad ever had been. They'd stuck by him when it felt like things were spinning out of control.

James. He was the best friend he would ever have. And by the looks of it, him and Lisa weren't too far off from him and Allison. The marriage part, that is.

And Allison. The love of his life. God, without her, he was a worse person. She was the best thing that'd ever happened to him. Besides Sawyer of course, who was his Daddy's little boy.

He threw his hat up in the air and celebrated his graduation. But he also celebrated his beautiful wife, his wonderful son, his best friend, and his pseudo parents.

He celebrated the wonderful life he'd come to have.

END.

**HOUSEHOUSEHOUSE**

A/N: Sorry if the ending sucked…give me ideas for a sequel.


End file.
